


Fall From Grace

by teddiebare



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddiebare/pseuds/teddiebare
Summary: The end of our beloved Papa Emeritus III





	Fall From Grace

Sister of Sin Milla watched apprehensively as Papa Emeritus III angrily paced the sitting room, ranting, occasionally pounding his right fist into the open palm of his left hand. He was agitated. And very angry!   
“How DARE they,” he ranted!   
He turned to Milla then, eyes blazing. “They dragged me off the stage during my final song!” ME!!!”  
“I know Papa, I saw,” Milla whispered, pain in her eyes at his humiliation. She wanted to comfort him for she loved him more than anything! But right now, all she could do was listen as he got the frustration and hurt off his chest.  
Papa Emeritus, III, had been forcibly removed from the stage during his last Ritual to make way for what was to come. He knew this would happen, but he had fought it tooth and nail! Which was probably why they chose to do it as they had – humiliating him instead of passing the torch on to his contender.   
“I increased the flock exponentially,” he continued to rant! “At least three-fold!”   
And he had! She was so proud of him! He was well-loved by so many and there were so many new souls in the flock now! Even the older members had grown to love him even more than Papa II! Not all, but most.  
But he knew the rules as well as she. With each new chapter, there would be a new Papa Emeritus. Papa III knew that going in. She didn’t understand why he fought it so! But he was so good at what he did! She knew how hard it must be to let go of something you’re good at and love so much. She had certainly given up much to become a Sister of Sin, catering to the Papas and the flock. But still, rules were rules.   
Sister of Sin Milla had been recruited personally by Sister Imperator. Sister Imperator had recognized her beauty and her intelligence. Milla had been a romantic suspense writer before she joined the order and was much-loved by her fans and respected in her field. But Sister Imperator had convinced her that she had a special calling – a purpose in life that transcended any personal gain she would get from having a successful career. She could do that later.   
Now, Sister of Sin Milla catered to the Papas. She had come into the fold with Papa Emeritus II, thankfully. Papa II was a sexy man and she enjoyed her time with him. Her duties weren’t just to cater to the Papas’ wants and requests, but to cater to their carnal needs as well. And their carnal needs were vast! Well-endowed and masterfully creative sexually, Papa Emeritus in all his incarnations would thrill any sister, or any woman for that matter!   
But Milla had found Papa III to be a far superior bedmate than any other man she had ever known and she had quickly fallen deeply in love with him. She quailed at the thought of having to cater to Papa IV! Though she occasionally spent time with Papa II, she spent most of her time with Papa III for she was his favorite and, she knew, in love with her as well. It was a source of contention among the Papas for they each wanted her. But they knew her heart belonged to Papa III. And she felt responsible for Papa III’s hurt and humiliation for it wasn’t just his ego and pride that they were striking out against, it was her love of him! They resented that she had chosen a favorite as she herself was the favorite! They were punishing him and it was her fault! If only she could make this right for him!  
But she knew she couldn’t. However they chose to do it, Papa III was to be replaced by Papa IV. And, she knew, she would have to move on to become Papa IV’s concubine. It just wasn’t fair! She loved Papa III too much to ever be another’s!   
Yet it was her duty.  
And what of Papa Zero? Would he demand she service him as well? Her heart thundered in her chest at that outrage! But what could she do? She had pledged an oath in her own blood. She was bound to Papa Emeritus in all his incarnations, whatever they may be. And she was the favorite Sister of Sin. There was no escape for her! Her heart ached at the knowledge that she would no longer be exclusive to Papa III, her love!  
As Papa III ranted, Milla watched him and loved him more than ever! She knew she would be with him carnally this night for that was her duty – to comfort the outed Papa. But she would do it out of love because she loved him more than life!   
So she waited for him to get his anger and humiliation out. Waited for him to come to her for comfort.  
And he did.   
Papa III stood slump-shouldered for a few minutes and Milla realized he was weeping. And ashamed for her to see it. So she pretended not to notice and began disrobing.   
When he turned around to face her, her lovely body was completely exposed to him and she watched the redness in his eyes be replaced with fire as he walked towards her.   
Grabbing Milla, Papa propelled her towards the sitting room sofa and pushed her down on it.   
Milla closed her eyes and moaned, bringing her hand to her pussy and slowly fingering herself as he quickly disrobed. How she loved him and couldn’t wait to feel him moving inside of her!  
Watching Milla fondle herself, Papa’s cock grew even larger and began to throb! No woman had ever made him want her the way Milla did. He knew he was about to lose her and that only made him harder!  
Without warning, Papa lay down on Milla and shoved his huge cock inside of her, thrusting deep! Milla cried out in pain and pleasure and wrapped her legs around his hips, meeting his frantic thrusts with her own!  
“Oh Papa,” she whispered shakily, as an orgasm began to shake her! He was the only man who had ever brought her to orgasm in seconds.   
Hearing her whisper his name and feeling her sweet pussy spasming around his cock, Papa thrust even harder and deeper into her, making her desperately scream out his name, “Papa! Fuck me, Papa, fuck me!”  
Crying out, Papa pushed deeper into her as his own orgasm began to shake him! Spurting his hot cum into her sweet pussy, he gripped the sides of her face with both hands and kissed her passionately, shoving his tongue deep into her mouth and twining with hers. As he slammed into her over and over, spurting his hot cum into her, he brought his arms around her body and pulled her tight to him, continuing the passionate kiss as their orgasms completely shook them. 

Milla lay contentedly in Papa III’s arms as he drowsed. She was spooned in his embrace, his arm over her middle as she lay in the crook of his arm, her face snuggled against his throat. She couldn’t sleep. She knew this was her last night with him as his exclusive love and her heart was breaking.   
As tears slowly ran down her cheeks, she listened to his even breathing, loving him so much it was a burgeoning pain in her chest that made her almost breathless!  
Suddenly, the sitting room doors were thrown open and Sister Imperator marched in, eyes blazing!  
Milla sat up in shock and alarm, scrambling to gather her clothes and cover her nudity.  
“Take her,” Imperator demanded of the guards in her wake, not giving Milla the chance to put her habit back on and cover herself!  
Papa III sat up, stunned out of sleep and confused. “What the fuck,” he demanded, standing up, fully naked and not caring!  
Sister Imperator walked up to him and looked into his eyes coldly. “She’s mine. Not yours. She never was yours.”  
Papa III started to respond and Sister Imperator back-handed him across the right cheek, hard!  
Stunned into silence, Papa III could only watch helplessly as the guards dragged his beloved Sister of Sin Milla away naked and weeping.

Milla heard Papa III shouting behind her as she was dragged away naked and weeping. She knew where they were taking her for she had seen it done to other Sisters before her. And she was terrified! Sister Imperator was whispering chants behind her, praying for Milla’s forgiveness to their Dark Lord, asking for his mercy on Milla’s soul. Milla knew Imperator loved her. Sister Imperator had been like a big sister to Milla, loving and guiding her as she learned her place and her role in The Order. And Milla knew that Imperator favored her above the others. But Milla could feel Sister Imperator’s rage towards her. It was palpable and blanketed poor Milla like a shroud!  
Milla tried hard not to despair as she was dragged down the dark hallways to the basement. To the dungeon room!

Papa III had grabbed his trousers and yanked them on, shouting Milla’s name, demanding they let her go. He ran to catch up to them, to try to free her from the guards’ ironclad hold, but as he ran towards them, he was tackled from behind and thrown to the floor!  
Rolling over to face his attacker, he saw two nameless Ghouls standing over him. Aether and Fire! His friends! He started to smile and get up when Fire brought his boot down on Papa’s chest, shoving him back to the floor. Shocked, Papa started to demand to be let up when he saw movement behind the two Ghouls. Papa Zero! The Papa of Papas! The originator and creator of them all! His own creator and father!  
“Papa,” Papa III tried to say, but the blazing look from Papa Zero’s eyes silenced him immediately. Papa III knew he had betrayed Papa Zero by falling in love with Milla as he had and keeping her for himself. But he hadn’t been able to help himself! Surely Papa Zero could understand this! Surely! But the look on Papa Zero’s face told Papa III that he did NOT understand or condone it and that not only would Papa III be punished as he had been earlier that night, but his beloved Milla would be punished as well. She would be punished for loving him as much as he loved her!  
He couldn’t let that happen! He tried to get up again, but this time Aether joined Fire in holding him down with a boot as Papa Zero gave him one last blazing look and followed Sister Imperator to the basement to pass judgment on his beloved.

Papa Zero walked past his beloved son and smiled as he thought of the punishment to be inflicted on the beautiful Sister of Sin Milla.   
Papa Zero had observed the love developing between his beloved Papa III and Sister of Sin Milla. And he had understood as Papa III had thought he would. But that understanding did not bring his approval. For this particular Sister was well loved and lusted after. Papa Zero had planned to make her his favored queen. But now she was tainted by her sickening love and devotion to his son and would be cast aside. But not before being punished. He smiled and started growing aroused as he imagined the cruelties that would be inflicted on the sweet and delectable Sister Milla.

Arriving in the basement, Milla was shoved mercilessly to the cold floor by the two guards while Sister Imperator continued to pray for mercy on her soul.   
Steeling herself and knowing what was to come, Sister Milla rose to her feet and stood naked, head held high, determined to face whatever punishment they chose to dole out on her with dignity. But her resolve began to fade as she saw who followed in the wake of Sister Imperator. Papa Zero!  
Eyes widening, Sister Milla began to tremble, her flesh breaking out in goosebumps! 

Papa Zero wheezed as he slowly approached the beautiful and trembling naked woman before him. Loving her in spite of his anger and disgust with her, he felt his need for her rise in his heart. For he truly did love her. He watched her grow as a Sister of Sin. Her devotion to The Order had made him proud! And he had watched in dismay as she had done the unthinkable – fall in love! And now he had to order her punishment. And much as he knew he would enjoy it, he also despaired to make her suffer!

As she watched Papa Zero approach, Milla willed herself to be strong! She knew she would be beaten down and humiliated, but she could meet her fate on her feet and with pride. She had broken the first rule – to love and service all Papas equally. Showing favoritism, falling in love, these things were strictly prohibited! And she had done it anyway. She couldn’t help it; couldn’t help falling in love with Papa III.   
But Milla was a Sister of Sin – not just by her blood oath, but in her heart as well. And she would take her punishment as the fitting and right thing that it was. And she would do it with honor!  
As she watched Papa Zero approach, her resolve strengthened. 

Papa Zero watched the many changing expressions on Milla’s face as he approached her – fear melted into resolve. And fierce pride. She WAS a true Sister of Sin. She knew she had done wrong and was willing to take the punishment. He fell more in love with her as he watched her! And he would punish her! But he would also restore her. He knew Sister Imperator would not approve, but he would restore this Sister to her rightful place for she was integral to his plans. And he loved her. 

Milla’s peripheral vision picked up movement around her and she saw that the other Sisters of Sin were present and surrounding her. But by their expressions of hatred, she knew they weren’t surrounding her in support. They would enjoy her punishment! She realized that she had alienated her family by allowing herself to be exclusive to Papa III, denying them the pleasures of fulfilling his needs as well. For who wouldn’t want to fulfill the carnal needs – indeed all needs – of Papa III. She was ashamed.  
She also noticed that to her left stood Papa I and Papa II. They would be a part of this as well. And she knew exactly how. She met Papa II’s eyes for they had spent many wonderful times together. But the look of hardness in his eyes told her he would not show her any mercy!  
Milla lowered her eyes and got on her knees as Papa Zero approached. She held out her left hand in supplication. But he didn’t take it. She had known he wouldn’t. IF he forgave her, it would only be after she was harshly punished and begged for his forgiveness!  
Suddenly Milla was jerked roughly to her feet by two Sisters of Sin. Her wrists were bound in cuffs that hung from chains in the ceiling. Only five feet tall, Milla’s feet barely touched the floor – only her toes made contact, giving her no support as she hung from her wrists.  
And as Papa Zero ordered her beating, she steeled herself not to cry, but the pain that lanced through her at the first lash ended that resolve and tears began to flow down her cheeks! But she made no sound – her iron-willed determination silenced her cries.  
Papa Zero watched her with pride as she met her punishment in silence. She was truly strong and worthy of being the Favored One. And as he watched her tears flow, his penis grew harder and harder and he had to resist the urge to masturbate. He planned to have her and the harder he was, the more it would hurt her for he was more well-endowed than any of the Papas combined. The knowledge of what was to come made him grow harder still!  
Three sisters issued six lashes to Milla’s back, ass, and legs. Six lashes each to create the sacred number. When they were finished, the looks of hatred left their faces and were replaced with love and pity as they watched their fallen Sister hanging limply from her chains. Each looked at Papa Zero for approval and seeing his slight nod, they went to Milla and began ministering to her bleeding wounds, licking the bloody welts and tasting her blood. Sister Siobhan took some of Milla’s blood in her mouth and held it there as she walked to Papa Zero. Bringing her lips to his, she pushed her tongue into his mouth and twined it with his, letting him taste Milla’s blood as well. He actually seemed to gain strength from it and he stood taller.  
Signaling the three Sisters of Sin, Papa Zero ordered Milla released from the bonds and the three Sisters gently lowered her to the floor where she lay unmoving. Then Papa Zero nodded at Papa I and Papa II. He watched, barely able to keep from touching himself as Papa I and Papa II had brutal intercourse with the barely conscious Sister on the floor. She only screamed out once as humiliation after humiliation was inflicted upon her.   
Papa Zero noticed in his peripheral vision that Sister Imperator was taking no such strides to contain herself, as she was furiously fondling herself under her robe. Papa Zero knew how Imperator felt of Milla. She had wanted her desperately, but it had been forbidden her. He chose to ignore her small indiscretion for he understood it, fighting like mad to keep from doing so himself.  
Once both Papas had finished, Milla lay naked on the cold stone floor, moaning and barely conscious.  
“Leave! Now!”   
As everyone filed out of the dungeon room, Sister Imperator hesitated, not leaving. But one forceful glare from Papa Zero and she backed away, leaving with the others.  
Papa Zero bent over the beautiful Milla and placed his left palm on her damp forehead, willing her to full consciousness. He wanted her fully alert when he took her. Seeing consciousness return and seeing the look of abject fear that came into her eyes, Papa Zero smiled and picked her up, carrying her to a metal bench against the wall and laying her down on it.   
Milla looked around frantically and saw that they were alone. She knew what was about to happen!  
Struggling to get up off the bench, dizzy and weak, she rose to a sitting position, but was struck down by Papa Zero. He back-handed her across the mouth, drawing blood. Then he roughly pushed her back down to a prone position on the bench and proceeded to disrobe. Milla watched in horror as he peeled away his robes, exposing his erect cock to her, the lascivious smile on his face letting her know he planned to inflict even more indignities on her!  
And he did. Heart thundering in her chest, she prayed for unconsciousness, but it didn’t come. And the pain was excruciating! He was enormous, but even more than that – he enjoyed making her bleed and tasting her. And unable to hold back any longer, Milla sobbed and screamed. But despite the pain and humiliation, she began to realize that he was also capable of great tenderness. And she also realized that he loved her a great deal.

In complete despair, Papa III paced the sitting room where Aether and Fire had locked him after he had tried to go after Milla. He went to the large metal wall vent next to the fireplace that would allow him to hear what was going on down in the basement. But he heard very little. Were they not punishing her? He dared to hope but knew it was pointless. He could see in Papa Zero’s eyes that he planned to punish her in the extreme!  
He knew his Milla was strong! She simply wasn’t giving them the response they wanted. She would take her punishment in silence. But he hoped she gave them some response or they would be beyond harsh with her! The idea of it made him tremble in rage and despair.   
Finally, he heard whimpers and moans. Then the distinct voice of Papa Zero ordering everyone out. Papa III shot up from his crouched position on the floor by the vent, knowing what was about to happen to Milla. Running for the door, he began pounding on it and shouting, demanding to be let out THIS INSTANT! He hammered and hammered on the door to no avail. Hands bleeding from the many splinters that had lanced him as he pounded, he backed away from the door, tears running down his cheeks. Milla had finally given voice and he could hear her cries and screams of pain. It was tearing him apart!  
Her screams finally subsided and he listened to her quiet sobs of despair, yearning to go to her. Going to the door, he was about to start beating on it again when it was opened and Aether and Fire came in, each grabbing one of Papa’s arms. They led him out of the sitting room and down the long hallway to the basement. Papa III assumed it was his turn for punishment now.  
Papa III was roughly shoved into the dungeon room, nearly falling. Aether and Fire stepped back out and slammed the door in his face. He heard the lock engaged.  
Seeing Milla laying on the metal bench, Papa hurried over to her, taking her in his arms. She cried out in pain as he did and when he looked, he saw blood on his hands! Turning her over, he saw the many welts on her back from the flogging she took. They had mostly stopped bleeding but a few of the deeper ones still bled a little.  
“Oh baby,” he moaned, sitting her up.   
Milla looked at him and smiled a little. “It’s okay Papa,” she said quietly. “I’ll be okay.”   
Wrapping her arms around him, she laid her head on his chest and smiled. It was nice to be in his arms. She didn’t think she would ever see him again and now here he was!   
But Papa seethed. How dare they do this to her! And to him!   
Getting up, he went to a storage room and found some blankets. He couldn’t do anything for Milla’s wounds, but he could at least make her warm. Bringing the blankets to the metal bench, he stood Milla up and spread two of the blankets down on the bench to soften it then laid her down on it. Then he spread the third blanket over her and laid down beside her, spooning her gently, mindful of her pain. Weeping quietly he held her gently as they drifted into troubled slumber.

Papa Zero watched from the shadows as the two he favored most slept. They weren’t ready yet – Milla was still too weak and Papa III too angry. But when they woke, they would be ready.   
Ready to procreate the next generation.


End file.
